


Saved Once More

by Madds33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confession, Demon!Dean, Hurt, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Season 9, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel couldn't let Sam heal Dean, not while his body was already failing due to his fading grace. No, he should be the one to save Dean from the dark again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. With Cass out of options, this is what I came up with.

He did it.  
Castiel did it.  
He made use of himself, and of the last of his grace.   
He healed Dean.  
Now he could feel himself falling, falling into his, now human Dean; but he was at peace, happy to die for the sake of bringing the righteous man whom he adored back from damnation.  
~o~  
Becoming human was overwhelming. It's dozens of emotions flowing through your body. Like pins and needs, and fire, and gut wrenching pain.  
All of this was forgotten when he saw Cass, kneeling in front of him, eyes glazed over.   
"Cass?" Dean's voice sounded strange, strangled. The corners of Castiel's mouth tipped up a small amount before he started falling towards Dean's lap.  
"Cass. Cass no, what have you done?" Dean demanded, trying to lift his head up so that he could make eye-contact with the angel.  
"Cass, man, look at me please." Dean begged and Castiel met his gaze, the weak smile returning.  
"Dean Winchester is saved, yet again."  
Cass sighed and his smile fell, and his eyes fluttered closed.  
"Cass, Cass. Hey, hey, hey-" Dean was trying to gather him up again, but he was failing hopelessly.  
"Cass?" He froze, a hand on the angels cheek and realization tearing through his lungs. There was no more pain in the angel's face, no more sadness or confusion, no hope. His face lacked the usual, but was full of what could only be peace; of being able to finally lie down and rest.  
"Castiel!" Dean shouted and shook him lightly.  
"No." His breath was catching in his throat and tears were welling up in his eyes.   
"No please Castiel."  
His voice was no more than a whimper, a higher pitched voice he had never heard from himself.  
He moved to pull the angel closer and ran his fingers through Cass' hair.   
"I love you." The words fell out of Dean's mouth and a sob ripped his way up out of his chest. He had tears down his cheeks and snot running from his nose and he couldn't bring himself to give a single fuck about anything other than Cass in that moment.  
His sobs increased in volume as he pressed their foreheads together.   
"You can't leave, Cass. I love you."  
"I love you."   
"I love you."  
"I love you."   
He sat there for a good forty-five minutes, begging Cass to come back, telling him all the things he should have said, and even praying for God to bring his angel back to him again.  
Finally his sobs were interrupted by another voice.   
"Cass?" Sam walked in met eyes with his brother, not a demon, but his real, actually caring brother, with an all too caring face swollen with tears and loss.  
"Sammy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
